


Courtship

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: "A courtship display is a set of display behaviours in which an animal attempts to attract a mate and exhibit their desire to copulate. These behaviours often include ritualised movement ("dances"), vocalisations, mechanical sound production, or displays of beauty, strength, or agonistic ability."





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer that I don't own Lucifer or any of the show's characters and content.** I just like to play in the devil's sandbox.

_"A courtship display is a set of display behaviours in which an animal attempts to attract a mate and exhibit their desire to copulate. These behaviours often include ritualised movement ("dances"), vocalisations, mechanical sound production, or displays of beauty, strength, or agonistic ability."_

Well... there _is_  the dancing.  Could that be classed as ritualised movement?  Does he _always_  dance and bop around, or is it just around her?  Chloe cautiously peeks over her laptop to where Lucifer owns her shelves, running his fingers over the spines of books and DVDs alike.  He nods along to a tune only he can hear, sways as he goes and... yeah, okay, that butt wiggle is _definitely_ just for her.

What about vocalisations?  His careful shift between “detective” and “Chloe” is a _thing_ , right?  She doesn’t imagine the _emphasis_  he puts on her name, does she?  Like he’s not just calling for her attention but the focus of her very _soul_.  Or... maybe she’s been reading too many romance books.

Displays of beauty... well, he was in a tailored suit the first time she met him.  All long, lean limbs wrapped up in a pretty package, fit to him like a lover’s touch.  But there has been... there has been _colour_  of late.  Little pops of it with his choice in pocket squares if he sticks with a black suit.  Ripples of it catching the light when he sheds his jacket, drawing the wandering eye to his chest or his back and the hint of muscle underneath vest and shirt.  And his eyes!  She’s always envied his eyeliner game but it’s been downright _murderous_  of late, catching and _keeping_ her attention when Hellfire embers in that dark gaze.

Strength and agonistic ability he has in spades and demonstrates almost every case, whenever they have a suspect to chase or a gunman to tackle and - in Lucifer’s case - dangle from a rooftop by the ankle.  Or when he shunts broken down cars off the road _by himself_  just to clear the way for her when she gets an emergency call from Trixie’s teacher.

“Hey, Lucifer?”

“Hm?”

“Have you been trying to ask me out on a date?”

“...”  He twists to face her, full attention on her and freezing her in place, and when he speaks there’s heart-stopping _sincerity_ in his voice.  “ _Courtship_  implies more than _a_ date, Chloe.  Perhaps three, or ten... or hundreds, if you’d be willing.”

Oh.  Courtship as in _dating_.

Her.

The _literal devil_ wants to date _her?_

Well _shit_.  Sign her up.


End file.
